marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Carl Burbank (Earth-616)
| Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Covert operative; former priest | Education = | Origin = The C.I.A. outfitted him with a cybernetic arm and became an assassin | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Rick Leonardi | First = Daredevil #249 | HistoryText = Originally a priest, Carl Burbank abandoned his vows following the drug-related deaths of young parishioners. He joined the C.I.A., which outfitted him with a cybernetic arm and made him an assassin under the codename Bushwacker, but ultimately he became a freelancer. At some point, an event took place that compelled Bushwacker to begin a war against all mutants. Bushwacker began hunting and murdering mutants, most often those mutants whose abilities Bushwacker perceived as making them especially talented in the arts (Burbank also claimed that he was paid large sums of money to kill mutants, but this has yet to be verified.) Burbank's killing spree brought him into conflict with both Wolverine and Daredevil. Wolverine learned of Bushwacker's activities and began to hunt the killer himself. At the same time, Burbank's wife believed her husband was insane and needed to be placed in a hospital. She sought aid from lawyer Matt Murdock (secretly Daredevil). Daredevil found Wolverine fighting Bushwacker, and he would have killed him if Daredevil hadn’t stopped him. Unfortunately, this allowed Bushwacker to escape and continue his rampage. Bushwacker was ultimately tracked down and defeated by the two heroes, which left the right side of his face horribly scarred, and he was placed in police custody. Later, Bushwacker joined with Typhoid Mary and other Daredevil foes in a plan to defeat their common enemy. After the completion of the plan, Mary took Daredevil's body, and Bushwacker was left to his own activities. Entering the Kingpin's employ, Burbank attacked the Punisher but was left for dead. It was during this time that his wife finally left him. He reappeared in the employ of a drug lord who hired Bushwacker to kill reporter Ben Urich who was about to run a story of his illegal activities. Instead, when Bushwacker learned the truth, he allowed Urich to live and to complete the exposee. However, it was Bushwacker that was proved right, as the drug lord managed to bribe himself out of jail. Bushwacker shot him, instead. Subsequent jobs brought him into conflict with Daredevil, Nomad, the Punisher, Deathlok, Boomerang, and Elektra. His run-in with Nomad, in particular, was over the life of a young baby that Nomad had taken under his care. The baby was the daughter of Troy Donohue, Burbank’s ex-brother-in-law. Burbank hoped that his wife would approve of the rescue and welcome him back. Imprisoned in the Raft, Burbank escaped during the mass breakout engineered by Electro and was subsequently employed by the Jackal to kill the Punisher, but he was defeated once again by Daredevil. Afterward, Bushwacker created a disturbance downtown and took a girl hostage to lure the Punisher out of hiding, so he could kill him. The Punisher showed up, but Bushwacker was shot down by G. W. Bridge and put back in jail. Bushwacker was next hired by the Assassins Guild to track down the money Domino stole and then kill her. Wolverine cut of his arm and then stabbed him in the throat. He later showed up with two arms on the Raft. | Powers = Bushwacker is a cyborg with enhanced strength and resistance to injury. His skin is composed of a malleable plastic that appears human, but can stretch into a variety of shapes around his transformable musculature. | Abilities = Bushwacker is a trained covert operative with skills in assassination and espionage. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Bushwacker has cybernetic arms that conceals a variety of firearms; he prefers to transform only his right arm, but has occasionally changed his left too when circumstances dictated the need. It can transform into one of three modes: human-seeming, a pistol mode where his fingers become hollow and can fire small-caliber handgun rounds, and a machine gun mode where his forearm resembles an automatic carbine complete with handgrip and stock. In machine gun mode he can rapidly fire armor-piercing bullets from four separate barrels simultaneously. Precisely where his body stores ammunition is unknown, but in machine gun mode he ejects spent casings rather than retaining them. | Notes = * Bushwacker has little regard for the lives of civilians. | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bushwacker_%28comics%29 }} hu:Carl Burbank (616) Category:Assassins Guild members Category:Central Intelligence Agency members Category:Hood's Gang Members